Fred's Close Shave
Fred's Close Shave is the seventh episode of Lucky Fred. Synopsis Both Fred and Braianna grew a beard and both of them gets a shave from Friday. Plot Sir Percival shows his video t-shirt of Romeo Romero and the girls are so into him. Fred is so jealous because Nora, the girl he likes, and all the girls in the class admire Romeo Romero, a singer with a beard and a beard like that Nora can not stop looking at it. During class, Mr. Tonsils warns Braianna about her frequent absences and tardiness will result to a failing grade, if without her oral report, then receives a call from the Super Commander and leaves the classroom. She is told to report to Laboratory 51, because of an alien outbreak. Upon arrival at the Laboratory 51 (where insects were) the traps, which had been released two approach her but she quickly caught. When she returned to school she was also bitten by the insects and had grown a beard, so runs off and causes Fred to invent an excuse for her early departure from school. When Braianna runs she drops a vial of the two bugs and Fred picks it up. Braianna, talking to Super Commander, quickly shaves her beard and her dad realizes that the beard grows longer each time it is shaved. The Super Commander said that until their scientists can find a quick cure, she will stay that way for now. Even before Friday's warnings, Fred uses insects and grows a beard. However, instead of the students admiring him of his beard, everyone makes fun, so he orders Friday that he shave his beard. Friday obeys but his beard grows back again and again and ordered Fred "to just shave every beard" Friday goes crazy and flies shaving every beard he can find. Fred then goes for help from Brains and goes looking for Friday, who is still shaving every beard he can find. Friday was then found and is now flying towards a statue of a bearded man. Fred goes to the statue, through the elevator, he then shouts the command "Reset" stopping Friday. The next day, Fred and Brianna appear without beards, thanks to her dad that he sent a special hair remover. Suddenly they realize that they all have beards (fakes) and Nora meets them saying the beard looked good in Romeo Romero but since all them were into him. But now she's interested in Emilio Washington, same with Fred who wants to have the same hairstyle he has. Characters Main Characters *Fred *Agent Brains/Braianna *Friday *Super Commander Minor Characters *Students **Nora **Corky **Thomas **Eddie **Sir Percival **Wally K **Other unnamed students *Hair-bugs *Beard man *Mr. Tonsils *Romeo Romero *Emilio Washington Gallery S1 E7 girls happy.png S1 E7 Brains running.png S1 E7 Brains sees a bearded man.png S1 E7 Brains arrives.png S1 E7 Brains opens vial.png S1 E7 Friday the barber.png S1 E7 Friday looking for more beards.png S1 E7 Looking for Friday.png Trivia *First appearance of 4 characters: **Romeo Romero **Emilio Washington **Hair-bugs **Beard man *In this episode, it is revealed that the Protectors has scientists that do research such as looking for quick cures. *The oral history is about giving Braianna as "Geronimus Pudding The Bear" is a parody of "Geronimo Flag". *In the Spanish version, Romeo Romero's song does not rhyme. *In one scene, as Agent Brains' craft landed, the P is inverted. *Friday did shaved every beard he could find, but he also shaved a hairy dog, which is not a beard. Category:Season 1